The Life of Aurora
by Medabest
Summary: Y iz every1 so mean 2 her? Y? iz she like some kind of mistake? this is Aurora Jasmine Paris Aphrodite Fallon Sky, and this is her storie! R&R! U'll love it!
1. The Beginningz!

_**discliamer: I don't own harry potter! but i do own my Oc! **_

My name is Aurora Jasmine Paris Aphrodite Fallon Sky! I have bloonde har that goes down to mye wiast. My eyes are turqoiuwes blue which are exstremly annoyingz becouze ervey1 always comments on them. Like 'your eyes are alwayz so turqiouswe what contacts do u use' and imz like 'I don't use contats! Duh!' but, but the way, I'm fihfteen. I go to hogwartz school of wictcraft and wizardry, I'm a witch. So,, there is waz, walking towardz school, when I see harry potter, the boy who lived, and his two freinds, ron wasley (A/N is that how u spell it? I only saw the moviez) and hermyoknee granger, walking towardz school. They were alwayz mean to me, I don no why? They said I was concitid and arogant, but imz not! I dun no why they tink that?! Anywho, I waz walking when theyz suddenly like stopped moving, there foots just like cesed any movement. Ron turned to me and he said something really mean!

"Wat are u looking at, u self-absorbed little fool!" he demnaded.

"nothing," I squeaked. Y is he and Harry and hermyoknee so mean to me? Wat did I do? I iz like so kind of abomination?

"Ron, please, u no the girl doenst no how 2 speak english," sayz Harry. "tranzlate it 4 her!"

"oh, I will!" whispers hermyoknee. "go away!"

My eyes 4med teers, I looked away, I wouldnt cry. Not hear, not in front of the whole school. Then every1 would think I waz a big baby, and no 1 would like me.

"i have to go," I looked down, not looking at every1. I ran away, and no1 tried to stop me. I could hear them behind me: "what a baby!" "I know, and come on. Is she really the duaaghter of dumbledoor? She can't be!" "the loser!" I could here them laughing behind me.

I turned around; they wont bully me like all these yearz. "I'm better than all of youz! Ur just jelly!"

Becouoze really, I waz. Besides I only found out I waz dumbledoors duuaghter last week. Be4 that, I was an orphan. Nobody to hang with and no magic to do. But now, at least I have no body to hang with but I could do magik.

I ran away again, but I bumped into someone.

"Aurora Jasmine Paris Aphrodite Fallon Sky," said the person. It was migonagall. "u r in mega trouble. Come with me!"

Didja like itz? i bet u diD! isnt Auroras life bad! oh and y is she in trouble? REVIEW!


	2. The Punishmentz!

_**discliamer: I don't own harry potter! but i do own my Oc! **_

**I don even no wat a Mary-Jane or wateves it's called iz! so will u people stop saying that Aurora is one! she is perf! no matta wat u peoplez say! by the way, thx people ho gave the good revious! u r awuesome! luv ya!**

I walked to migonagall's office w/ her. Wat did I do? Y do people hate me? Oh, yeah, I wont get in trouable, imz dumbledoorz daughter. I almost panicked, but my logical side kept its cool. I'll probably be fine, I hope. Of course, I'm still shocked at why McGonagall demanded me to come here, so it's only fair that I freaked out a little bit.

"aurora, u tink that we wouldnt no wat u did? U think we wouldnt find out?!" muttered migonagall.

Wat? Wat didz I do? OMG, wats going 2 happen 2 me!

"wat?!" I said. "wat did I do?!"

"as if u didn't no!" growled migonagall.

Wat the heck was she talking about?! I have no idea wat sh means!

"but I don't!" I yelled, angriliy. "I have no idea wat u mean!"

Migonagall looked at me, "u don't?"

"no!" I yelped. "no idea!"

"than explain y harry potter, ron wasley, and hermyoknee granger came up to me saying that u've been helping he-who-must-not-be-named?" she demanded angriliy.

"I am not! U r crazy! Y would I be diong that? I'm dumbledoor;s duuaghter! Theyre making that up! there always saying stuff about me! Making fun of me!" I yelled, I started to burst into tears. Y does every1 hate me? But then again, who would whant 2 be freinds w/ some fraek liyk me?!that what every1 sayz!

"thats wat they said, and y would they be lieing to me if u werent?" asked migonagall.

"becouze they hate me! theyve alwayz have hated me! them and the rest of the skhool!" I said. No 1 knew how bad my life had been. how when my dad left, my mom marryd some other guy. He traeted me hoorriblie! And when I told my mom, she never believed me! than, when my mom died, I had 2 move in whith him and his girlfreind, who he had when he waz chaeting on my mom. The girlfreind waz nice 2 me, unliyke him and his sun and 2 duuaghters . she nver knew that he had chaeted on her, and he trheatend to throw me on the streetz if I told her. Than, she deid and I waz alone. The sun and two duuaghters made me acked as a maid, I claend, cooked, and claend some more. Finally, his sun and two duuaghters left 2 go 2 coollege (they were all muggles) and I ran away when he waz sleeping. I waz put into some orpahnage, and had been tehre eva since.

"y would they hate u?! harry potter is ur father;s fovarite stodent. He waz alwayz fovared by him!" asked migonagall.

"I sswear im not lieing! I'll never help vouldiemort! Never!" I waz crying still.

Migonagall gazped, "don not ever speak hiz name!"

"but u have 2 be brave! And he iz hoirrible!" I yelled.

"wouldnt he be mad at u if he saw u critizize him? I don tink he would be 2 happy about it! He mite throw u out oif the death eaters!" cried migonagall.

"but im not! Im not!" I shouted, my eyez keptd spilling tearz. Even wen trhey almost stopped, they strated up crying again. y weould not any1 leaeve me alone!?

"but harry potter said u were!" agrued migonagall.

"but im not!" I cried. "im not! im not! he just hates me! every1 does!"

"5 weekz detention, every afternoon for lunch and at 8 at nite, and u r not allowed out to hogzmaede on the weekendz! nor r u allowed to have any social interaction!" shouted migongall.

"wat!? But u have no proof! U have no proff becouze im not!" I cried, tearz just kept straeimning down my faces. My cheeks and noses and necks, soaking my foavrite shirt. My cheatah paterened sleveless blouse tat showed off my naturallie taned stomake.

"wich iz y, unfortuneately, I can not expleell u." sighed migongall.

"but…but…" I stuttered.

"we're done here," interuuppted migonagall. "leave."

"b…b…but," I tried to say weakly.

"LEAVE!" shouted migonagall.

I squaeked and ran out the door, of course they would do this to me. I walked 2 the griffindor tower, where, of course, I would have 2 deal with hermyoknee and lavander and paravti. All tree hated me, ntaurallie. I canged in the bafroom. Took of my cheatah shirt, my short jean shorts, my black heels, my gold hoop earings, and changed into a cheatah paterned nite gown. I than scrubbed of my black lipstick that I always wore. I than tucked my self in and as soon as my head it the pillow I fell asleep.

_I was running, panting, crying, screaming. Something, or someone, waz chasing me. I teared through tall, dark, treez, trying to escape. I ran into I group of treez, all circled 2gether. The thing behind me came closer, I could here its breathing. I turned around, but nothing waz there. Than, I heard the rustling of the treez, and backed up. soon hitting the hard trunk of the treez. The thing I could here waz getting closer. I had no where to escape, though. And…no where to hide. Next, the things footsteps pounded agianst the forrest floor, THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! I treid 2 scream but my voice didnt work. And than…_

_All I saw waz black…_

**OMG! poor Aurora! Y doez every1 hate her u r probably thinking. ikr! u cant just hate her! she is amazeing, right! **


End file.
